padfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flyingstraightup/JP Ver 6.3 Update - New Heroes, Egyptian Ults (Data up; pictures coming!)
New monster series "Hero Gods" and "Fruit Dragons"! The Heroes lineup is: * Yamato Takeru Active Skill: Wood Orbs become Fire Orbs; Dark Orbs become Heart Orbs Leader Skill: 4x ATK when clearing a group of 8 or more Fire Orbs * Andromeda Active Skill: Fire Orbs become Water Orbs; Light Orbs become Heart Orbs Leader Skill: 4x ATK when clearing a group of 8 or more Water Orbs * Perseus Active Skill: Water Orbs become Wood Orbs; Fire Orbs become Heart Orbs Leader Skill: 4x ATK when clearing a group of 8 or more Wood Orbs * Sun Wukong Active Skill: Water Orbs become Light Orbs; Dark Orbs become Heart Orbs Leader Skill: 4x ATK when clearing a group of 8 or more Light Orbs * Pandora Active Skill: Wood Orbs become Dark Orbs; Light Orbs become Heart Orbs Leader Skill: 4x ATK when clearing a group of 8 or more Dark Orbs Are... are some of those really heroes...? Fruit Dragons: Active Skill: Heal 3000 HP, and change opposite color Orbs to Heart Orbs Leader Skill: 2x HP/RCV for monsters of their main attribute Each one has 9''' Awoken Skills! New Descended Evo Mats: Active Skill: Change the whole board to Orbs of their main color + Dark, like And a special guest: Tamadra Baby! It looks like unlike which is guaranteed to give an Awoken Skill, feeding the baby only gives a '''chance at it. ;New Ultimate Evolutions! Fire/Fire, no subtype; Leader Skill = 4x ATK for 4 colors, 4.5x ATK for 5 colors. +100 HP, +50 ATK Fire/Light, no subtype; Leader Skill = 4x ATK for 4 colors, 5x ATK for 5 colors. -200 HP, +500(!) ATK, 0(!!) RCV; Water/Water, Healer subtype; Leader Skill = 3x ATK for 3 colors, increasing up to 3.5x ATK for 5 colors. +100 ATK, +100 RCV Water/Light, Physical subtype; Leader Skill = 3x ATK for 3 colors, increasing up to 4x ATK for 5 colors. +200 HP, -200 RCV; Wood/Fire, Balanced subtype; Leader Skill = Reduce a lot of damage (60%?) from Wood type enemies. +250 HP, +130 ATK Light/Wood, Healer subtype; Leader Skill = Reduce 50% of damage from Wood and Light type enemies. -350 HP, +50 ATK, +170 RCV Water/Water, Physical subtype; Leader Skill = 3x ATK when clearing a group of 6 or more Water Orbs. Wood/Wood, Balanced subtype; Leader Skill = 3x ATK when clearing a group of 6 or more Wood Orbs. ;More Awoken Skills for collab mons! : : : : : : : : : : : : ;Active Skill boosts In addition to the added skill effects previously reported, the Greek Gods are getting their max skill cooldowns bumped from 11 to 9 (lv. 1 cooldown remains the same). This means that if you have a Max-Skilled Ares, his cooldown will stay at 11 turns, but he will no longer be MAX and you will be able to skill him up further to 9 turns. ;Special Dungeons that are "Legendary" or higher rank will have a score display. Displayed will be your "Average Combos", "Turns to Clear", and "Average Rarity", along with your personal best scores. (Note: The skill may cause scores to display incorrectly.) ;New special effects when performing a group attack against enemies. Yup. ;When you cannot activate a skill (for instance, no available orbs on the board to change), you can still select it, but the "Use" button will be disabled. Category:Blog posts